Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron
PierrickCanalFamille movie spoofs The Black Cauldron It appeared on YouTube February 7th 2017. Cast *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Taran *Princess Beauty (Festival of Family Classics) as Eilonwy *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Fflewddur Fflam *Bumble Bee (Melody Time) as Gurgi *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Dallben *Sultan (Aladdin) as King Eidilleg *Father Sexton (Robin Hood) as Doli *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Hen-Wen *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Creeper *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) as Horned King *Dinah (Alice in Womderland 1951) as Dallben's Cat *The Sandersons (Hocus Pocus) as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Gwythaints as themselves *Petes (The Prince and the Pauper) as Sleeping Guard *Dog - Scud (Toy Story) *Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) as The Horned King's Henchmen *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Dancing Woman *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Guard who holds Fflewddur Flam prisoner *Governor Radcliffe (Pocahontas) as Guard who spotted/attacked Taran *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) as Another guard with a sword *Adelle, Alana and Andrina (The Little Mermaid) as Fairfolk Little Girl *Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) as Fairfolk Little Boys *Merpeoples (The Little Mermaid) as Other Fairfolk *Frog Fflewddur - Mozo and Gringo (Thumbelina) *Monster Tree (Snow White) as Cauldron Born Chapters: #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 1 - Prologue #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 2 - Pinocchio's Dream #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 3 - Ariel's Vision #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 4 - The Great Russ Cargill #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 5 - Enter Bumble Bee #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 6 - Ariel Gets Captured #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 7 - In Russ Cargill's Castle #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 8 - Russ Cargill's Demand /Pinocchio Helps Ariel Escape #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 9 - Princess Alice / The Great King's Chamber #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 10 - Enter Tom and Jerry / The Sword's Magic #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 11 - Willie Brings Bad News #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 12 - In the Forest / Bumble Bee's Return #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 13 - Whirlpool / Daughters of Triton / King Sultan and Merpeoples Folk #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 14 - Reunion / The Search Begins #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 15 - The Witches of Morva #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 16 - A Trade #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 17 - Recaptured / Cauldron Born #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 18 - Bumble Bee's Sacrifice / Reversing the Spell #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 19 - Russ Cargill's Demise / A Narrow Escape #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 20 - Another Bargain / 'He's Alive!' / Happy End in Prydain #Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Black Cauldron (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Alice In Wonderland *Pinocchio *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Little Mermaid *The Jungle Book *The Simpsons Movie *Melody Time *The Prince and the Pauper *Toy Story *Aladdin *Fun and Fancy Free *Pocahontas *Festival of Family Classics *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Peter Pan *Robin Hood *Hocus Pocus *Thumbelina Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:Movies Spoofs